DP098: If The Scarf Fits, Wear It!
is the 46th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot As Ash and Dawn are buying some food, Brock reads an article that there is a "scarf monster" in Solaceon Town. They see the image is too blurred, but still believe it. It is almost night, so they all go to Angie's house. As they go towards the house, they spot a shade moving. Believing it might be the scarf monster, they go to investigate. When they come, they see nothing, so they continue towards her house. Eventually, they arrive and see Angie and her Shinx. Angie is happy to see them, but has her hands full with jobs. So, Brock cooks dinner, appeasing her. Brock asks her what Pokémon she is taking care of, but Angie seems nervous and tells all different kinds. Ash tells her that they saw the scarf monster. Angie yells and Ash tells they "might" have seen it, as it was too dark. Angie comments something and goes away nervously. They spot that she is running somewhere and go to check it out. Angie sees them and explains that one of the Pokémon she is raising is in the cave. They see nothing and Angie reveals this "scarf monster" they heard is actually the Pokémon she is raising. On her word, they promise to search for it. As the police car passes by, Meowth goes out from an alley. Jessie and James also appear, wanting to report for the newspaper about the "scarf monster". Jenny stops and sees monster tracks - some drool. The heroes have made a trap and the "scarf monster" comes and eats the food. It is a Lickilicky, with a scarf around its neck. Angie reveals she took care of it as a Lickitung, but she trained it so well it evolved. She tried to keep it in a Poké Ball, but did not like it. She tried to put it in a cave, but it was too hungry and went out to get more food. Since it is not very easy to control, she put the scarf on and pushes wind in it so she can go with it as a balloon. Team Rocket, as reporters, arrive. So, they plan to get info out of them, while the heroes hid the Lickilicky. Ash and Angie tell they did not saw the "scarf monster", so Team Rocket goes away. As the heroes go towards the cave, a fisherman sees the Lickilicky as a figure in the dark. The next day, Angie decided to apologize to the parents for allowing Lickitung to evolve. Ash, Dawn and Brock decide to stick to her as well. Meanwhile, the fisherman reports to Team Rocket what he saw yesterday. Team Rocket decides to capture it and Meowth has an idea - he used a robot to get over a huge ball of food to lure the "scarf monster". When it is eating the food, they will get it. It worked, as Lickilicky woke up and released itself from the rope it was bound. The heroes came and spot the rope was cut. Team Rocket continues to roll the food and eventually spot the monster, the Lickilicky. They kick the food, forcing the Lickilicky to lick it, while they capture it. The heroes arrive and spot them all. Shinx crunches the scarf and it pops, but Jessie still wants to capture it. Shinx uses Quick Attack, Pikachu Iron Tail and Piplup Peck, but get negated when Team Rocket kicked a rock to damage them. The heroes freed the Lickilicky, but Team Rocket saw them. They run towards Angie's house, but Team Rocket intercept them. Lickilicky rolls and destroys the boulder they were carrying, then wraps them and tosses them away. With a Thunderbolt, they blast off. Angie sees her parents, who returned. Angie begins to apologize for having Lickilicky to be evolved. Ash decides to give a hand to Angie and tells them Angie meant only the best. They hear Lickilicky's trainer has returned and is delighted to see it evolved, as he wanted such. When they are going away, Ash and Angie promise each other to do their best to achieve their goals. When they have gone off, Angie's mom sees very well why Angie likes him so much and Angie's father thinks they could take over the family business. Angie is quite unnerved by these statements, while Ash sneezes. Debuts Pokémon Lickilicky Trivia *Team Rocket seems to think that the unknown creature is a Kappa in the Japanese version. *Lickilicky's Trainer uses several English phrases, such as "Thank you very much" in the Japanese version. In the dub, he speaks in an Italian accent, even mentioning Italian phrases. *The dub's title is a pun on the phrase, "If the shoe fits, wear it". *This is the first time the narrator reads the "TO BE CONTINUED..." sigh out loud. *In the games, Pokémon Day Cares will not evolve a Trainer's Pokémon even if the Pokémon meets the evolutionary requirements. It is mentioned several times in the episode that the Day Care should not evolve Pokémon, however, the Lickitung they were raising did in fact evolve under their care. *The Sinnoh Star, the newspaper Brock was reading at the start of the episode, featured the ruins in Celestic Town and the Lustrous Orb from the previous episodes. *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Magikarp *Jessie makes a reference to the 1958 song The Purple People Eater in the dub by stating that Lickilicky is a "One eyed, purple people eater." *This episode confirms that Angie has a crush on Ash. *In Japan, it is common for people to say that sneezing means that someone is talking about you. Mistakes *After Meowth announced the Team Rocket Scheme to capture the "scarf monster", Wobbuffet can be heard, even though it was inside its Poké Ball the whole time. *Ash incorrectly tells Team Rocket that it's Angie's Lickilicky, when it really belongs to someone else. *The Pokémon food ball used by Team Rocket attracts only Lickilicky, but not the other wild Pokémon that exist in the forest. Gallery Ash and Dawn barely see the monster DP098 2.jpg Angie likes Brock's food DP098 3.jpg Angie is upset to hear about the "scarf monster" DP098 4.jpg Team Rocket, as reporters DP098 5.jpg Lickilicky has a big appetite DP098 6.jpg Lickilicky licks the food DP098 7.jpg Shinx crunches away the scarf DP098 8.jpg The Pokémon did not attack DP098 9.jpg Lickilicky wraps the robot }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Norio Nitta Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka